Allilopátheia
by N a i. K i r e i. Y u k i
Summary: If it was possible to share claim of all the turmoil and misery of another—would you? Depends. Try not having a choice in the matter. SasuNaru. Under Revision.
1. Mark the Measure Up

**A/N**: hello, new multi-chap fic. The writing style is different because it's definitely more serious. But I'm still only writing less than half assed because skool's been buggin' man. Hope you like it because it's fun to write (:

:::

**Alli̱lopátheia**

Greek for "Mutual Suffering."

:::

**Author**: N. a. i. K. i. r. e. i. Y. u. k. i

::

_"Shame isn't a load; but it breaks necks."_

-Old Caribbean Saying

::

"There's a hero

If you look inside your heart

You don't have to be afraid

Of what you are"

-_Mariah Carey_, **Hero**

::

**Summary**: If it was possible to share claim of all the turmoil and misery of another-would you? Depends. Try not having a choice in the matter. SasuNaru.

::

Warnings; Topics of: Suicide/death.

::

Prolouge

::

The Brooklyn Bridge December 12, 2010.

::

Half Past Midnight.

His long chestnut hair swished in the wind shamelessly-shamefully-as silver eyes roamed the below freezing water.

He had to do this, no exceptions, no excuses. Tonight was the night.

Cars drove past, oblivious of what he was close to executing on the arms of the bridge.

Balanced on the edge, the rubber soles of his shoes were set steadily on the concrete and prepared for the inevitable. Even wrapped in his new priceless Gucci leather jacket, he could still feel the wisps of the wind. Priceless, ha... More like worthless. He didn't care about these things anyhow; his material items didn't console him like he initially believed they would. Shopping trip after shopping trip left him feeling emptier than the first. His career didn't even touch the gaping void he could feel without any soul searching. The bitter cold nibbled at his fingers. He clenched them once in a failed attempt to get them the least bit warmer before his sweet departure. He didn't want them finding a _completely _cold, dilapidated corpse. He at least wanted his body to be somewhat presentable to his fellow funeral goers.

His breath escaped from his lungs, a large cloud collecting around his cool, pale skin as his heart slammed against his ribcage. He clenched his mouth tightly, his teeth chattering violently from the frigid temperatures. The somber night assaulted his senses as he felt icy tears glide down his flushed cheeks. He was pretty sure that had it been any colder, his streaming tears would have frozen against his flushed face. It would have served as a solid reminder of why he was here what he was doing.

"Father," He whispered faintly, his words being whisked away in the cold wind.

When his father died, it felt as if the entire world froze under his feet, never to thaw again.

After his mother's illness robbed her of her vitality, then her sanity, then her peace of mind, next her life, he and his father had become life lines to one another, dialing one another's heart lines when the other was close to dissolving under the weight of agony and grief. He had loved his mother with the passion of a thousand suns and she had left him and his father without an aforementioned goodbye. She must have known. They always know.

The pent up regret and bitterness he harbored towards himself for not taking those extra few minutes to pick up the phone or schedule to spend bit of extra time was stirring within him and creating a delicious recipe for disaster.

As his father aged and became more senile he tried to remain more aware and less immersed in the family industries but he failed all the same.

He simply just stepped out to get his father wasabi. It was his favorite.

In the supermarket, he received the phone call that his father was gone.

He was absolutely devastated. He had felt trapped in the cycle of destiny, caged at its mercy. The torments of life were bound to befall him once more. He was certain of it. And he wasn't going to allow it to happen again.

"Don't do it." The small voice almost drifted away in the wind but it managed the tickle the man's ears with it's whispers. He felt a lose grip situate at the base of his ankles as it tugged at him urgently. "Your father wouldn't want you to do this. He would want you to find love and peace in his passing, not sorrow and anger. Even though you've lost them both, you can still find someone to give your love to. "

The dark haired man stilled and looked down to an unfamiliar mop of blond hair and a pair calm of eyes with a twinkle of desperation and imploration.

"He would want you to realize the extent of your absurdity, perched on a bridge about to waste your life just because he's no longer with you." The stranger sighed, looking out into the dark, chilly dancing waves, then back up to the puzzled man. "Death's not the end, ya know? He's not upset that you never said goodbye. If there is anyone on Earth who knows your heart it's your father. And he can feel your love beyond the grave because your bond is that strong. The question is, can you feel his?" Understanding assaulted the man's chest. Of course he could feel his father smiling down on him from heaven on sunny days and cloudy days alike.

Somehow it felt like it was his own selfishness, not to mention childishness that had propelled him to this point in his life-to the point of giving it up. His own cowardice had taken the driver's seat and steered him to this foolish solution.

Silver eyes journeyed again to the smaller man at his feet settled at the bridge's ridge. Who was this man and how did he gain the keys to his heart?

Fresh tears spilled on the cold cheeks. "Y-yes I can." He struggled to admit his own epiphany.

"Then, please, come down." The blond man tugged on his ankles again, his tone soothing the inner turmoil dwelling in the other man, lulling it to sleep.

"Besides, it's cold as fuck out here." The mysterious man gave a dry chuckle as he helped him down from his stance. "You'd turn into a popsicle before you even hit the water."

The brunet couldn't help but realize how good it felt to be planted on solid ground not dangling by a spilt second decision. He was going to be a floating brick in the water but this male had come along and talked him down. They had no previous associations with each other and surely weren't friends. He wasn't even sure he had ever even seen him before. But yet, this man possessed the barrage of words necessary for him to belittle his own antics and have the vital moment of clarity he needed to resolve the pain and start the healing. The bewilderment was beginning to well then consume his thoughts.

When did he found him? How was he able to pinpoint the birth of his ambiguity? And how was he able to become his confidence? The man had to be some type of profit or a messiah. That's the only... the only way.

"Thanks," the male muttered as he beamed at the shaken man.

He wished to ask the man the series of questions lingering in his head, but his apprehension caused heated arrows to launch into his throat and he couldn't voice a single one.

He could see from the temporary flashes of car headlights that the man was handsome. By the smile lighting his sharp features, he concluded that he was definitely a sweet, kindred spirit. But he still couldn't make out what exactly what color his eyes were.

"What's your name?" The bright haired man asked.

"Uh, Neji." he stammered wrapping his expensive jacket tighter, trying to warm up.

"Neji?" He felt the name on his tongue. The tall man nodded in confirmation. "Well, Neji, I'm Naruto and it's nice to meet you. If you ever need anything—" Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a gel pen.

He snatched Neji's hand away from his person and wrote something down carefully, slowly, waiting for light to accumulate, concerned about the legibility.

"Call me if you ever need anything, okay?" He urged holding Neji's hand, endearingly.

Still dumbfounded by the entire occurrence, Neji nodded fervently.

The night sky was shards of rich amethyst and the clouds were strips of delicate cotton candy—tangible. It almost caused Neji to wonder how he could have so easily relieved himself of life's simple pleasures. So much that he hadn't seen, hadn't done.

Naruto left Neji with a tender smile, hurrying off in a nocturnal strut.

Thank God Naruto bestowed him with a moment of his spare time.

It saved his life.

_His faith had been restored in the miracle of life and he had a reprieve. He intended to display how grateful he was for his second chance._

With another brilliant flash of light, Neji saw the name and phone number in messy cursive handwriting and thought He'd definitely be calling.

888

**Chapter 1.**

**Mark The Measure Up.**

888

The sun grinned through the thick wooden blinds, making Naruto wish he could revert back to his terrible twos and frolic in the frigid air with the bright sun when things were so carefree. Instead, he was trapped wrestling with his paperwork of the day.

No one could say that his wasn't dedicated to his career—involvement in humanitarian facilities were conducted by trial and error and could be particularly stressful. Especially at a place like the Ford Foundation in Manhattan. It still astounded him every day that he was employed at one of the most lucrative charity centers on the planet. Sure, he felt blessed, but he saw it more of an opportunity to aid people that were less fortunate than himself. He loved engaging in projects that were more kinesthetic, like going to benefits, visiting shelters, and interacting with the needy themselves. Hell, he preferred that instead of boring desk work with all the accompanying forms. It just seemed so impersonal.

His special abilities always nagged at him for a good portion of the day, making the experience of even going to work— or anywhere—extremely difficult and tiresome.

Naruto was granted—cursed—with the ability to feel everyone's emotional pain from the moment he was born. To add sprinkles to the ice cream, he could usually hear their predicaments in his head through their heart. According to his deduction from stories his Godfather Jiraya and godmother Tsunade had told him, his mother had had a similar condition that plagued her throughout her lifetime. The bizarre capabilities seemed to only intensify as the generational ancestry line progressed. He had never heard of any explained causes of the Uzumaki's natural affinity and lingering attachment to human emotions, causing Naruto to classify it as paranormal. Scientific investigation could never discover the initial source of his condition since it had lasted centuries.

It didn't bother him that the pulsations he received were stronger than those before him. It only meant he needed to go to greater lengths to suppress the pain. He always carried painkillers on his person in case the pain spells became excruciatingly immobilizing. Sometimes, he had to just sit down. The nausea was so cumbersome his vision blurred, his stomach lurched painfully and his pores felt like they were boiled in acid. Usually the symptoms just consisted of pain in his chest and constantly being on the verge of tears. Though he had gotten used it, and become slightly numb to the ill effects, it still affected him immensely.

Naruto had prior knowledge—from personal experience—that insecurities, inner suffering, and personal failings constructed one's personality, but he had no idea how much society allowed it to burden their daily conscience. He tried to bury his past subconsciously. He shoved the memories that bothered him during the day and night as far to the back of his mind as possible.

It was an odd gift that had some beneficial moments, He could almost always tell when someone wasn't being straight with him or just blatantly deceiving him. After all, the heart never lies.

He could offhandedly read the negativity of any person's past off their sleeves and the black tinge on their present just by being in close proximity. It helped him decide if a certain individual's intentions were pure or not.

He accepted that he wasn't normal however—he tried to not to allow that fact to penetrate his skin.

For the rest of his life, he wanted to use the sixth sense to empathize with people who just needed that one person to understand them.

Like he wished someone had done for him.

He would be content with doing just that.

888

Naruto arrived at his apartment door from the train station late that afternoon. He was working the late shift because his work partner, Kiba, was on a two week long trip to Ethiopia on a development project to begin a democratic government movement. Last time, Naruto made the amazing venture to Kenya. Kiba had been the one to stay behind and transfer the paperwork information into the mainframe in his place. He was raised to be a man of courtesy and he was showing that now by returning the favor to his friend.

He was glad he had finally stopped procrastinating and taken the time to shop for the new wardrobe on America Avenue. He was pretty sure the damn cold weather prevented him from going sooner.

Naruto set the large sets of paper bags in the hallway at the door giddy to try on the new garments.

He was still burned with elation about changing that 'Neji' character's direction in life and convincing him to come down from that ledge in a matter of minutes, early this morning. It was a personal best for him. The edges of his lips curled at the mere thought. He just hoped that after his departure, the long haired man found the solace he needed to stop hopping on bridge's edges as a solution. Maybe he would call and Naruto could oversee his treatment and recovery. Yes, he would like that very much.

He dug into his black slacks for his third floor apartment keys. He growled when the crumbled receipts cluttered his pockets and stopped him from finding them quickly as he had originally hoped.

A sharp pang of pressure knocked the breath from the blond male and he knew—

"Would you mind moving your shit out of the hallway so I can get by?" A sophisticatedly woven smooth silken but patronizing tone just to his right caused the tan man to glance at the source of the disturbance.

A tall man with dark soft spiked tendrils bundled in an expensive black cotton coat; a paper white complexion and cold, hard silver eyes glanced next to his apartment door.

Normally, he would call the man's unwarranted rude behavior disgusting but he could feel the sorrowful, disconcerted surges charging through his own body.

This man's family—from what he could see—they were dead.

Naruto froze, looking at the increasingly angry male from under his dark lashes.

Feeling a sense of mockery and disrespect from the blond, he gritted his teeth, who was hindering him from getting to his own residence,. He unlocked his jaw to reiterate his initial forceful request to Naruto.

"It's not your fault. You know that, right?" Naruto wiggled his studded nose trying to disregard the pounding he felt against his skull.

"What?" The man jerked back as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Your family. You shouldn't feel guilty about what happened to them," Naruto clarified.

The vulnerability of the mysterious tyrant could be felt on the tips of Naruto's toes.

The pale features were as stiff as the statue of liberty—eyes widened, mouth slightly hanging open.

His brother, he—

Naruto couldn't catch the rest of the sensation as the fleeting moment ended with the man clamming up.

His face hardened to stone and he scoffed. "Shut the fuck up. You don't know anything." He snarled, pushing past the bags.

Naruto watched his retreating back in wonder. He felt relief enter his body but it didn't sate his curiosity. Pieces of the story were jumbled and garbled, some of it even lost in translation, but he got the big picture. Whoever that man was, he was clearly suffering from the brutal murder of his parents.

No one had ever helped him.

He looked down and realized his key had been in his hand for a while.

The dark haired man walked away, incessantly chewing at his lip, fighting the temptation to turn back to the presumptuous blond. He knew nothing of the Uchiha heritage and all that came with the territory. He should have cracked his fist right into the other's eye socket when he suggested to him which feelings he needed to feel.

His uncertainty was building and the feeling wasn't subsiding. He couldn't help but take a second glance back.

Naruto's shoved the cold metal into the door knob without a second thought.

Naruto almost didn't feel the desire to move any faster as he felt those shiny marbles on him.

888

End Transmission.

Tell me if you like and If I should go hard or go home on with this one ]x

i'll update again soon, _if_ you feed my beast because she's always hungry (:

Well, again, thanks for reading. Kisses. Love you.

_NotBeautifulSnow_*****


	2. The Uniform Platform

**A/N**: I apologize for the long wait. But no excuses, I know I am a loser for not updating sooner.

::

Alli̱lopátheia

::

**Author**: ない. きれい. ゆき

(Nai. Kirei. Yuki )

::

**Ch 2: The Uniform Platform.**

::

There's still time

Close your eyes

Only love will guide you home

Tear down the walls and free your soul

'**What You Want'** by Evanescence

::

"People desire many things—immortality, love, hate, sovereignty, but the one thing they always manage to overlook is salvation."

::

Naruto sighed.

_'Shut the fuck up. You don't know anything.'_

Naruto replayed the incident in his mind.

Again.

And Again.

And _Again._

The man's reaction was so abrupt and so antagonistic that Naruto _knew_ he was right about everything his mind had initially presumed. The twinge of bitterness and anger that clung to the venomous words alone told long tales of his suffering. His family was the main source of his animosity. It had to be...

Whatever transpired in the past with his family, defined who he was today - an aloof, surly adult. It made Naruto wonder what his redeeming qualities were, if he had any, and how he made it through each day with such a deposition.

Naruto regretted not making a greater effort to make the mystery man understand that he wasn't mocking him or imposing recommended emotions on him. He feared he caused forgotten or repressed emotions to resurface and causing the presently brewing pain and anguish to double - triple.

The temptation to uncover more about this man's past and how his parents met their imminent demise was greater than he ever anticipated. He desired to know as to why he was so coarse...

The pain Naruto felt around this mystery man was the sharpest he had ever felt. He distinctly recalled the feeling of daggers piercing his very skin. It was like nothing he had ever endured with any person in his entire life.

The man's brother-

"Naruto..." He snapped out of his revere and pulled an automatic smile. He released the papers in his hand and allowed them to fall back to the desk in an untidy heap.

"Yes?" Naruto asked. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he had yet to register who exactly the voice belonged to.

A short bob of pink hair and skeptical green eyes hung in his doorway. Her thin, lanky body was bundled in flashy winter apparel; Naruto assumed she had just finished battling the harsh winter winds.

"Sakura! How are you?"

"Fine..." She purposely answered slowly as she approached like she was a cautious feline, balancing on her bright red pumps like a professional runway model.

"You seem... contemplative this morning," She observed, brushing a lock from her face and cocking a pink brow. She held the presumably informative files closer to her chest, awaiting the jumpy blond's reply.

"You're not diminishing your brain cells by trying to start up a thought process again, are you?"

Naruto scoffed. He repressed how deeply offended he was by the comment. He achieved a bachelor's degree at NYU in human services without much complications and he was almost certain that he didn't qualify as unintelligent. He fended it off as her early morning attempts at riling him up. Instead, he focused on was how perceptive Sakura was this morning. She wasn't as self-absorbed and issue-immersed as usual, which Naruto found strange. He knew she was oblivious to her definitive properties and honestly believed she was completely generous and charitable but for her to be concerned about his wellbeing made him ask himself like: why darkness is black? Or the true reason why they sterilize needles before a lethal injection. It was obvious she was in denial about her personality portrayal and how she came across to others. She was usually obstinate in her ideals and overly confident in her ability to complete her necessary duties. Naruto understood it stemmed from an intense loathing she had for herself that eventually changed into an untainted love.

She thought if she didn't love herself than no one would. Sadly, that was only partially true. Naruto found that a happy balance between the two is what served an emotionally healthy person. Underneath all of the layers Sakura introduced to the world, she was just a terrified little girl that felt inadequate and felt all she did was insufficient. Surprisingly, Naruto didn't need to see her heart to know that.

"Hardly. Kiba's paperwork is just really starting to pile on me, that's all." Naruto shrugged, pulling on the drawer of his cherry wood desk.

"Liar." She gave a dismissive sigh.

Naruto grinned with an ironic smile on his face. He didn't expect such an impervious response.

"What brings you here? A shitload of requests files, still not enough to keep you occupied?"

"It's not that," She answered quickly and bit her lip.

Naruto felt a prick in the back of his neck.

_Her current girlfriend is inattentive towards her needs. She feels like she might be obstructed by the old feelings she has for his ex-boy but she's too scared to raise the issue - in fear of starting a fight. So the couple remains in an undetermined limbo. Consolation. That's what Sakura was seeking - just to get through the day._

"Girlfriend troubles?" Naruto scribbled down on his notepad and then looked into the bereft, apprehensive emeralds.

She shifted her feet, feeling a hindering lump lodged in her throat. She clutched her papers tighter and willed down the shiver moving up her knees. How Naruto always managed to be so precise about her problems, she would never know… She inwardly chuckled at the thought of Naruto having some otherworldly omniscient ability. It was funny because it was one word: Impossible.

If that was the case, her damnation must be coming faster than foreseen.

"Uh," She stalled with a hint of hesitation, "Yeah." She laughed a bit, her smile instantly receding into her face, trading the joy for a perplexed expression. She was silently seeking Naruto's mysterious algorithm to figuring her out with such ease. Or was she that transparent?

"How do you always know?"

Naruto grinned with a laugh that reminded her of a soft breeze and a child's flamboyant excitement, eyes giving her an all-knowing glance.

"The neurons _do_ connect, Sakura."

She gave a forced, hollow smile, "Of course..."

"But you know Sakura..." Naruto placed his pen down carefully.

"All you have to do is engage her in a progressive conversation, rather than an argumentative one. Just try not to attack her. She'll find your methods rather accusatory, resulting in her clamming up and becoming hesitant to discuss your relationship in the future. Start with an even tone, try to express legitimate concerns and profess your feelings for her."

_'She can't __**still**__ be stuck on her ex,' _Naruto thought of saying, but held his tongue instead. He didn't want Sakura to know how much he knew, it would only prove to be disastrous, instead he decided to reroute his approach. He didn't want Sakura hounding him for the rest of the day, accusing him of stalking her and her girlfriend's relationship. As he said, disastrous.

"She might just need some reassurance about your feelings for her. Insecurity is common in relationships, especially when they're in a fragile state. I'm pretty sure she feels the same about you, this is just a hmmm..." Naruto tapped his chin, vying for the proper term. "A bump in the road."

He smiled and the sun's rays ripped through the creamy blinds and bounced off his radiant bronze skin and silky golden spikes, complimenting his sharp, exotic features. And it only restated Sakura's reoccurring thought Naruto was -had to be- an angel that insulated the world under large white wings. It was like he sought to blanket the universe with the feathery appendages to protect it from the world's atrocities and sinful occurrences. She knew it. She just knew it.

Naruto felt his body unconstrict. His words must have been slowly quashing Sakura's apprehension.

"Is that what you so _desperately_ wanted to hear from another living, breathing, sentient human being, Sakura?" Naruto shuffled about the papers on his desk, his smile brightening the room with about one million extra watts.

Sakura gushed and smiled back, "Yes, yes, you're a lifesaver. Your advice is always so... precise... It's truly amazing. It's like you have some sixth sense or something."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Maybe..."

The dismal glint in her green eyes disappeared into thin air. "Thank you, Naruto." The amazement dissipated and her words were the solidification of sincerity and gratefulness.

"You're welcome, Sakura. It's just me trying to h-"

"Sakura, it's 8:30. Why haven't you reported to your post yet?" The director of the board, Tsunade Senju stood at the door, rather displeased by the small conjugation in Naruto's office that she was certain didn't involve working.

"Ms. S-Senju… I'm s-sorry. Naruto was just—" Sakura stuttered incoherently, fearing she was up a creek without a paddle. Especially in the job department.

"—Informing her about the new reforms starting early January." Naruto quickly defended Sakura without a second thought. He knew of his God mother's wrath, and knew it wasn't pleasant to be the center of it or even watch it unravel from a far. He had experienced it himself, and he decided he would never willingly subject any living human being to such rage if he could help it. She was terribly irrational when she was agitated, so it made sense to save Sakura before it was too late. Late being, her reaching an annoyed state. Which Naruto was certain consisted of her conjuring demons and murdering innocent employees and even unsuspecting pedestrians. It could all be avoided if she would just believe _this_ little white lie.

If she didn't, Sakura would be busy - reconciling unemployment and occupied by job exploration.

"Is that so…?" Tsunade switched footing, crossing her arms over more than ample bosom.

"Yes, mom. It is," Naruto confirmed with a cunning smile. And in that instant, she concluded that if he wasn't her God son, she would have slapped the living daylights out of him. She knew he wasn't telling the truth but was just trying to pry Sakura from the claws of possible penalization. Naruto's generous nature and sharp supernatural ability predisposed him to wanting help people with their problems at any cost. She dreaded thinking that quality would be the end of him.

"Get to work. Don't let me see you abandon your post for the remainder of the day or I won't be responsible for what happens to you." Tsunade tried not to grit her teeth and clench her fists but failed miserably. She just hated insubordination in the form of deliberate and inconsequential, ineffectual habits. Sakura had been pushing her buttons for quite some time and she had nearly reached her limits.

"Yes, Ms. S-Senju, I'll be there pronto. S-Sorry, I'm sorry for being so unprofessional. Please forgive me." She squeaked out, fleeing past Tsunade like a frightened dear.

Tsunade respected how fast the girl could run in heels. She wasn't sure if she was as agile a backup dancer or versatile as a hooker, but either way, she wasn't done terrorizing the young female.

"And I better have those transcripts completed, and on my desk by this afternoon! If there's not appropriate workmanship on those files - I swear to the ancestors of el chupacarba your _ass_ is mine!" Tsunade hollered as she watched the young girl hurry to the elevator in a haste. Sakura whimpered, balancing the weight of your purse and the files she had taken home to work on last night, simultaneously.

"Of course Ms. Senju! No exceptions!"

"That's what I like to hear, Haruno." Tsunade smirked at Sakura as she frantically pressed at the lavish elevator buttons.

The workers in the cubicles looked up with the revelation that they just might be working for the most sadistic, sinister bosses in their industry. Their eyes widened and they momentarily discontinued their work to observe the commotion. Tsunade caught their fearful glances, and scowled with a hard glare to match.

"Get back to work, before I make you...get back to work." She snarled, partially stepping out the doorway.

They all quickly looked back down, filing, beating away at the keyboards, or writing on paper. They just didn't want to be the subject of Tsunade's angry promises to inflict harm on them.

Tsunade face morphed into a delighted beam of light, as she ran her freshly manicured hands through her lengthy blond hair with a sigh of relief.

Being queen was definitely king.

"Squirt," She said with agitation coloring her tone as she narrowed amber eyes, whirling around to the intended target of her early morning demands.

Naruto chuckled; as he watched through the series of large office windows his co-workers gain a new invigorated spark, maybe even _passion_ for their work.

"Mom, are ever you going to cultivate that fiery temper of yours? In my personal opinion, it could be reined in..." Naruto cocked his head to the side, his body relaxed in the cushiony chair, as he twirled the Ford charity pen labeled pen between his small fingers.

His godmother glared, placing her hand on her voluptuous hip.

"Are you asking me to change my personality for the sake of these useless, _sniveling_ little snot-nosed brats!" She practically roared.

Naruto trembled and suddenly felt that he would be safer under his desk, at least it would provide a temporary barricade from her until she yanked him out and pummeled him to the ground atleast.

Her unladylike—actually inhuman strength made her unattractive to the dating market. No normal person would want to pursue a relationship with someone to who could easily mold them into a pretzel, unless they were into that sort of thing. Like a dominatrix for example.

Naruto's vision darkened at the thought. His imagination really should create such undesirable vivid images so early in the morning.

"Answer me boy!" She stepped closer, and Naruto panicked, straightening his posture and slamming his pen down in a frenzy to fully prepare for the furious approaching woman that called herself his mother.

"No m'am!" He sounded no better than a mouse caught in a trap.

She grunted, "No matter." She sighed, lowering her head.

Naruto flinched, wondering what she was thinking. He wanted to ask, but he didn't have the bravery to speak.

Apparently there was no pain, making it impossible for him to decipher her exact emotions.

"I want you to go home," She whispered, somber.

"Get your belongings and leave. You need some rest; you had a long grueling evening, yesterday."

Naruto blinked several times. "I'm fine. Really."

She shook her head. "This isn't a request, Naruto. As your superior, I am ordering you to return to your residence, effective immediately. Your presence here even a moment longer is completely unacceptable."

Naruto face twisted, conflicted.

"Are you sure? I mean it's not-" Naruto said, careful not tread on any treacherous ground.

She gave an affirmative nod.

Naruto rose from the desk, albeit reluctant about it, pulled his coat from the rack next to him. He didn't want to defy his godmother's orders. He knew how cautious and overprotective she was when it came to his extra sense and his emotional and mental stability. The precautions she took were always justifiable from her perspective, but a little excessive from his. He knew she was only concerned for his welfare.

Naruto pulled his coat on, and then organized the papers he had recently been filling out, pushing them to one side.

Tsunade leaned on the doorframe, and discerned Naruto's deliberate movements, in a considerate manner.

Naruto locked his drawers. He approached his office door, ready to tell her mother goodbye when he suddenly found his arm trapped in her steel grip.

"And as your mother, I want you to be careful. Your safety is my number one priority - always. This is New York City. There are murders, robbers, and rapist rampant on the train, on the streets. I don't want you to do anything foolish, or anything I wouldn't do. You are not Robin, Boy Wonder, ordained to fight tyranny—you are Naruto Uzumaki, my idiot godson. Approach no one. I repeat, approach no one." She squeezed the thin bone harder.

"Don't disclose what's in anyone's heart aloud. I know how compassionate you are and how much you would love to help people but you have to remain quiet. There's too much of a risk of mentioning a personal dilemma and causing a problematic issue. If you become disconcerted or nauseous during the course of the train ride, take the new medication your father, Jiraya gave you. But be discreet about ingesting them, just in case someone decides to report you for suspicious activity. I want you to go home, straight home, no pit stops, no pep talks, no strangers, no wandering. Is that understood?" She whispered, hoping her stern brown eyes didn't paint her as some rabid animal with unrealistic expectations as she looked into rattled baby blues.

Naruto swallowed hard, nodding quickly.

His intuitive perception told him this was a grave issue for her, the shooting possibilities slithered into her head like a wicked serpent claiming stake on the bad essence swirling in her mind.

"Good. Be safe, squirt." Tsunade pressed her lips to the temple of her precious bundle of joy.

A flash reminiscent of a half empty Absolut vodka bottle and her tear stained hands etched her everlasting gratitude of having the honor of raising Naruto. As a young baby, he effortlessly rescued her step by step from the monster known as instant gratification. She couldn't thank this boy enough. There were no words to exalt; no action she could take would even begin to repay the debt she felt towards the beautiful, blond haired boy. Her reign of reckless behavior and stupid choices had effectively come to a screeching halt when she had seen those icy, but innocent, celeste cerulean eyes.

She smiled releasing him and somehow it felt like she was releasing him from his cage for the first time again. Though she wasn't nearly as sullen about the concept of letting him go like she asked to when he was eighteen, it still didn't make the process any easier. As he walked away with the swag of confidence, she found that she couldn't be any more proud.

...

Naruto successfully reached his apartment door, feeling a sense of pride and reprieve that he avoided all the things Tsunade warned him about.

It was usually around this time of year, with the approaching holiday season, that caused her to be overzealous about mandatory judiciousness.

Then, he pondered to what extent his mother would reprimand him if she found about his small encounter at the Brooklyn Bridge early yesterday morning with Neji. He imagined she would hang his body from a noose before he could even properly explain his position. The truth was he just couldn't sleep, especially not with the next door neighbor proceeding with her solitary late night "cry" therapy that succeeded in leaking through the walls. He just needed to get away from the claustrophobic atmosphere of his apartment and creeping shocks of electro-juicing soreness his body. Her steady stream of pain was driving him insane and he needed a small vacation—to another burrow, just temporarily. It was a small collaborative effort of self-preservation and an approaching feeling that shoved him out of his apartment and into Brooklyn.

Naruto didn't mind her carefulness because he witnessed the holiday chaos himself, and he preferred not to be bulldozed by the mix-up and obligation of purchasing the "perfect gift" for loved ones-

A cataract of immobilization imprisoned his bones, a dulled ache pronounced a clear presence at an alarmingly quick rate.

Naruto's stomach flipped and his knees slightly wobbled. The intrusion on his of his peace of mind, suffocated his circulatory system rapidly functioning organs with immovable grip. A body that strangely fit against his added to the pain and stress plaguing his body, as he saw a pale hand particularly land on the door in front of him. He felt a puff of hot air brush his neck - he knew exactly the predicament he was trapped in.

_'Sasuke Uchiha.'_

_The __**pain**__ comes with the territory._

Naruto realized that he had shut his eyes tight and focused on the confusion of emotions and sharp pains stabbing his body. The swirling fog was hazing his mind and he could barely form a coherent thought. The trill of shivers quivering through his numbing body only fueled his innate curiosity.

"Is there something that you need?" Naruto said in a low but nurturing manner, as his hand suggestively grazed the door knob.

Sasuke jaw tightened and the fingers of his left hand clamped together as fitly as an oyster in his wool coated pockets.

"I've never bitten anyone before, and I don't intend on doing so anytime soon." Naruto murmured, looking up from the shiny metal knob to the numbers that read '702'.

Sasuke straightened and blanched at Naruto's calm tone.

"What do you know about me and my family?"

"Why don't you come in and find out?"

He could feel his heart debating, flickering like an obsolete light bulb.

_Sasuke doesn't usually do curiosity, because curiosity had landed him in a lot trouble in the past._

Naruto felt his temperature hike at Sasuke's indecisiveness and jolted at Sasuke's primeval of possible consequences of following him into his apartment. He anticipated Sasuke's decision from the tempted surrender to the eagerness he undeniably felt flooding his veins. He was wrong when the moment of clarity cutaway at the monotonous pain ringing in his body.

"Fine," He felt the ripple of fear from 'Sasuke' as he turned the knob with his confirmation to proceed, signaling the end of the Uchiha's prolonged procrastination.

Sasuke wet his lips as his blood was reduced to liquid nitrogen—Naruto's back and the opening door badged his heart, as the pulsations racked his chest. He was unfocused—he couldn't remember a recent occasion since his childhood that left him so frazzled. To be honest—the fear was thrashing him into the ground.

Naruto sauntered in, trying to keep up appearances; and not double over in pain. Sasuke trailed, quietly, his gaze shooting around the room. The blond slipped behind the dark haired man with incredible suave, and the door shut behind him, thereby locking it. He eased a hard breath, shutting his eyes for a moment, wishing he could lock them merely by shutting them as well.

He questioned how coincidental this brush was and if it was coincidental at all. How did Sasuke know he'd be returning to his apartment so early? He thought of accusing the man of stalking, until he realized the accusation could be reciprocated, and with just cause.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the sight—Naruto's apartment was fully customized: the floor's linoleum slabs were sliced into differentiating rectangular shapes, surpassing the quality of the mediocre introductory tile the carpenters initially constructed into the establishment.

The textured walls were slathered in an intimate, cozy but toasty harvest brown, highlighted with creamy white undertones. The tempered glass center table was distinguished by the four dark oak legs. The smaller lamp tables were smaller but were included in the same eloquent scheme, along with the tan cubical lamps with the ebony shades that complimented the walls with kind words as well as romantic whispers to the beige carpeting. Near the balcony door was a hanging contraption of some sort—a piece of décor. Sasuke wasn't even certain how it constituted as décor with the contrasting shards of pyramidal quartz. It seemed more like a death trap—in a strange captivating way—despite the tasteful pair of mid-century modern couches that was adequate in matching the living room arrangement.

"How was your day?" The bug of nostalgia bit Sasuke.

_He couldn't remember the last time someone asked him how his day was or the last time he was in a space this…cordial, secure._

Naruto peeled his coat off, flipping the secondary switch adjacent to the front door.

The room awoke from the grave, lunging at Sasuke—a fleeting mask of belonging ignited an unknown component of Sasuke as Naruto breezed by him.

He jerked from his stupor with a start.

"It was fine." He took a single step towards the end of the foyer, his eyes deadest on the stirring blond. Naruto moved to the coat rack, next to the first lamp table and swiftly slipped out of his predominantly wool and cotton French coat.

Naruto swallowed the nails on Sasuke's tone as he removed his Italian loafers and approached his couch. Sasuke stood as stiff as a plant stem, the incandescent glow illuminating the painting of uncertainty his face bore.

"That's good—neutral days are good too." Naruto nodded with a small encouraging half-smile, pulling his legs into the swell of the sofa cushion.

Sasuke remained unresponsive, obviously despondent, and particularly impassive about the spur of his small talk Naruto tried to incite.

"Why don't… you have a seat?" Naruto asked softly, attempting to annihilate the attendance of the tension so thick a plow couldn't penetrate the perimeters.

'_At least he wants me to be comfortable while he reveals the devastating news…'_ Sasuke felt the furnace induced warm air nip at the tip of his frosty nose and initialized the ignition key in the cartilages in his knees as they found the sister couch.

The smaller man sunk into the couch, coddling the fluorescent pillow pet in his arms, his diamond nose stud shimmered as he scrunched his nose. Sasuke thought he looked much like a newborn kitten. He couldn't deny that ever since he was younger, he had a softness for animals, particularly cats. But that didn't make him susceptible to any type of affection for this mysterious, possibly, obsessive, persistent, stalker—he required the truth, as crude and as hurtful as it might be, it was still vital to his existence. He could barely function knowing this prying blond was roaming the city freely with information about his family on the top of his head. He knew nothing about this man and he couldn't risk disinformation leaking to the public media about his family's disappearance and death. He regretted revving the gears of his temper and storming off the previous afternoon, he should have stayed to collect and mentally file this man's assessment of the sequence of events of the morbid memories to see if his account was in fact correct. Though it was inevitable given the gloom surrounding the subject matter, all he knew was his brain was set ablaze and the only extinguishment was leaving the scene before he did something he truly regretted.

He breathed in a choppy sigh. "What do you know about me and my family's tragic incident?"

Naruto blinked, his body cradling the pillow, his chin dug into the top of the plush toy and he pulled it tighter, a flicker of pain rippling through his abdomen and ricocheting to his torso.

"Um, your family has been dead for approximately fourteen years… They were murdered—well, you suspect your brother is the culprit and so does the police, but the evidence is disputable instead of irrefutable. He's been missing since the notorious murders…" Naruto's eyelids pulled over his wintry, powder blue eyes, his face twisting in a contemplative expression as he deciphered what Sasuke's pain had said to him. "And you… harbor a lot of pain and grief because of it. You cling to the things you don't know." Naruto's eyes fluttered open, a well sympathy and concealed pity.

The demonic ignorance Sasuke wore loosened and he found clammy hands attempted to find exculpation in one another.

The police never announced that Itachi was a suspect. So how did he know?

"I could help you, it's not—"

Naruto was interrupted by a snarky scoff.

"So you're planning to sit me down, ask an intrusive amount of questions, ask me to engage in frivolous exercises with the intended goal of strengthening my emotional progress? Or are you planning on hypnotizing me on the regular?" Sasuke's scowl became embedded on his face as hatred radiated from his end of the room.

"I don't mean to dethrone your beliefs on therapy but I should _really express my_ appreciation for you painting my objective with such a broad brush," Naruto challenged with a slight frown.

"Therapy is fatuous and no matter how much you advocate for my recovery—there's no proof your methods will even be in the slightest effective. How you know all this about my life—I could care less, I just want you to fucking stay out of it."

"You don't know my day job. I'm not employed as a therapist, nor do I have a degree in psychology or in human behaviors. Stop playing arbiter and deducing what my role is in society is based on one simple offer." Naruto's eyes softened as the frown melted into the distance, "I know you're _hurting_…"

'_Because I'm hurting too.'_ The muscle in Naruto's ribcage forgot to pump as he bolted his lips together again for the second time today. He hoped preventing himself from blurting out wasn't going to become a daily habit because it wouldn't be long before someone figured out his special ability because of a simple gaffe.

Naruto's chest burned when Sasuke's gray eyes avoided his assertive blues. _'I'm a lost cause.'_

Naruto had to suppress the gasp, and settle for a hitch in his breath.

"I want to help you and I'm _not _taking _no_ for an answer," Naruto stiffened and unintentionally clawed into the ambiguous pink stuffed animal in his lap.

"I don't _want_ _your_ help," Sasuke hissed, shooting up from the sofa in a haze of emotions. Naruto's eyes widened and looked up at the tall pale man wondering what he said that implored such a reaction.

Blond bangs slightly obscured the jostled aquamarine irises as his head shot up, his tan cheeks flushed, holding the pillow so tight, as his plump pink lips parted and it reminded Sasuke of how innoxiousness he used to be before life stole it away with prejudice. He always felt like life was out to get him—only him. He wasn't aware such naivety still abounded.

'_It's not your fucking duty to attend to my needs.'_

A spilt second of guilt pinched him because a part of him believed his intentions were pure. But Sasuke couldn't take the risk.

He rushed toward the door and reached the foyer before a calm voice called out to him.

"Wait, your name?" Naruto asked just for good measure. He wanted to be formally introduced, though he already learned his name.

There was a pregnant pause and the Uchiha stood in place.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto's pain subsided as the anger slightly quelled but the hostility and ambivalence remained. "I'm Na—"

"Naruto Uzumaki." The indifferent tone completed after him with ease.

Naruto shivered and his eyes flew over the stalk of black in a frenzy trying to comprehend what just took place.

"I never told you—" A slam of the door jerked him upright. "—my name…" He stared at the door for a moment, his mind flooding with theories, questions—answers—then he felt his stomach make the final lurch.

He tossed down his pillow, knowing the pressure couldn't ensconce the crippling torment of Sasuke's aura any longer. He hurried to the bathroom down the hall and hurled all his stomach had to offer into the toilet. He felt the sweat trickle down the nape of his neck—he tried to compose his erratic system when he heard his cellphone go off.

::

Review worthy? [:

Well tell my blackhole [I named her Miranda] if you think so (x

Thank you for reading. **Much** love. NKY.


	3. Chivalrous Chaperon

Alli̱lopátheia

Author : ない きれい ゆき

(Nai. )

Chivalrous Chaperon

Sorry for the long wait. This story is like my baby and you have to be careful and take your time with your children. Emmaright?

But no excuses. I am responsible for being a really big jerk. And me alone.

…

The bitter winter gusts raged angrily, causing his teeth to chatter at an increased pace. In an attempt to cope, he bundled his ten personal icicles in Northface gloves and burrowed them into his jacket. He continued strolling at a brisk pace, his black scarf dipping below the cleft of his upper lip thus exposing him to the biting chills of late fall. The sun's invisible rays flared over the early but busy outlay of New York City, the roars and blares of active life combing the streets near the barren trees in central park.

"You rang? Are you okay? You're not—" Naruto was swiftly interrupted by the limber lumber of Neji's arms as they formed a sturdy embrace. He pleasantly flinched at the unexpected appreciative gesture. His body was still rejuvenating from the gushing wound of pain Sasuke left behind. He felt long fingers rake his back and a pair of soft lips graze his lower jaw, his nervous system purred. A faint jab of discomfort pricked his arms but faded as he felt Neji's relaxing muscles pull him even closer.

'Relief.'

A smile cracked pinks lips.

If he could be atleast one person's comfort, it was all worth it.

"Thank you for coming," He heard the low sensual voice stroke the lobe of his ear.

His cold, clammy skin nestled into the thick winter coat, his steadying heart beat tangled underneath Neji's, strangely in sync his hands reaching as far as they could up on the brawny male's broad back. Melting into the entanglement, Naruto slowly shut his eyes realizing he was holding onto the taller man too long but decided he didn't care.

Realizing he didn't reply, he murmured a 'no problem,' drunk from comfort.

Feeling the chilled cheek graze his temple, Neji whispered, "Let's sit."

…

"So," Naruto began trying to draw Neji's wandering responsiveness. After they had reluctantly separated and settled on the bench, Neji seemed lose himself to his thoughts. What was his malfunction? Did his brain only work when he was in his arms? Hopefully not—they just met.

"Did you… want to talk?" Naruto's frosty blue eyes were imitated by the light sky, mimicking the array of beauty and hues of slate blue. He leaned closer to Neji in an attempt to entice his gaze. Smooth silver eyes cut to the shivering blond with the incentive of healing, his mane of shiny, slippery brown hair gliding over his shoulder.

"Yes," Neji gauged the concerned man hunched over his depressed, confused form before turning back to the laces of his shoes.

"I don't know…" Neji trailed, feeling like his tongue was slipping from his mouth.

Another brutal wind crushed the eerie calm in the relatively empty park.

"Don't know what Neji?" Naruto moved closer, long lashes pulling over his concentrated gaze, observing the man fight to find words he had to say that might not even exist.

"Where to go from here… Or how to be happy with everything after that's taken place," Neji achieved articulating part of his confusion, his skin paling at the thought of his father skin pierced by so many tubes, his haggard breaths encumbering every conversation to the very last one…

Naruto jerked as the memory immediately stung his fingers, the blood underneath his fingers curdling. He tried to quickly recover from the shock of pain atleast to the point where Neji wouldn't notice his discomfort. He couldn't risk him finding out his special ability—ever.

"Well, happiness is relative. There are times in our life when permanent changes take place. Changes we may not see coming and sometimes changes we don't want. As a part of human nature, we tend to think everything is corroded, with nothing left to salvage but… the truth is everything is just different from before and… Different doesn't always equate to bad, it just means we have to learn to adjust and learn to guide ourselves to a new level of happiness," Naruto explained, a smile crawling onto his frozen lips. He shuffled into his body heated-jacket, watching as Neji. The dark haired man turned surprised at the wisdom young male provided. He had never met anyone so wise since his father…

"A new level of happiness," Neji reiterated under his breath, rolling his words on the shells of his gums—tasting the freedom the words portrayed.

"Yes." Naruto smiled hearteningly, silver eyes prowling over his small brilliantly red studded nose and cold flushed cheeks, ruling his adolescent appearance sinless. Maybe he was the untainted cleansing Neji needed to wash his hands clean of all his mistakes.

"How do you suppose I pursue a new level of happiness?" Neji faintly asked, pondering if such a suggestion was even possible.

"First you have to bury the pain associated with the loss of your father," Naruto's imperative gaze cracked milky metallic eyes.

"I understand he is your father and you'll never forget him and it'll take time but you need to teach your heart to remember only the happy memories," Naruto said, "And maybe in the process, you can find someone…" A grin wiggled back onto that gorgeous face, as he implied something naughtier than comprehended.

"Someone?" Neji asked, confused.

"A romantic partner. Do you have one?" Naruto raised a blond brow.

"No, not at the moment."

"Then sometime in the near future, when you're ready, you can start to—share your love with someone." Naruto glowed like a celestial body in the depth of the night as he discussed romance.

'No one should be that happy to talk about love unless… they're offering themselves,' Neji thought.

Was he? Neji couldn't tell if he was. Through his measured tone and his sweet smile, Naruto's emotions were unintelligible.

"—Someone who will treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

Neji thought of all the intimate relationships he had had been involved in. All of their eyes were flooded with love, love he never reciprocated. Finding commitment ultimately difficult, he simulated a romantic relationship until it became obvious his inherent heart was elsewhere in the universe.

They all left without goodbyes, claiming to be fed up of dating 'assholes'. Not that he was hung up on them.

Maybe this could be the time he could open his heart and meet the woman who would complete his dreams.

It was worth a shot.

He had nothing left to lose.

"It'll all come together." Naruto grinned, his small hand reaching for Neji's shoulder. He tightly gripped it for a second, thankful that there was not anymore pain coming from Neji. The man seemed more clear-headed and more willing to hop on the churning wagon that was steering to a _different happiness_, the one that would suit his new life.

"And I'll be there every step of the way." Neji stared over at Naruto, feeling the warm vibe of geniality heating his cold figure. He looked at the beautiful man and felt suddenly felt rehabilitated, like this mountain magically transformed into a molehill. A molehill that he finally could climb over.

"Are you going to be alright?" Naruto asked making sure he was attentive to any deceiving facial sign his special ability didn't pick up on.

Neji nodded and Naruto believed it. "Call me later so we can meet up again sometime."

Fluidly moving back toward the park entrance, Naruto was stopped by the urgently deep voice. He whirled around to the long haired man, eyes terrified. "Your eyes!" Naruto's heart pounded out his chest at the accusatory tone. "They're…blue," Neji meekly observed, recalling in the reign of pitch black darkness that prevented him from decoding the color of Naruto's eyes. Now that he was in broad daylight, reserved and relaxed, he could see the beauty he missed the first time.

A sweet sapphire.

Naruto smiled, the deep, striking blue eyes drifted toward the sky, miffed by the comment. He wondered when Neji had noticed his eyes were blue and why exactly he pointed it out. From the way he felt, it wasn't a negative thought, just a small conception in passing.

A slight current flared down his spine.

'_I missed it, the first time but I won't miss them again.'_

Naruto slipped his hands into pockets a lively, an ephemeral giggle bounced through a quiet ambiance. "Yes, yes they are."

…

Sasuke shoulder shoved through the dawdling adults leisurely strolling on the molecule packed sidewalks of 8th Avenue. He hated moving through these pools of people that nowhere to go, just meandering through the streets delaying the wait time it took to get to their place of employment. Sasuke was already late to work. After stopping by Naruto's apartment and accepting Naruto's invitation into his home, he was about 45 minutes behind schedule.

It was all Naruto's fault. If he hadn't peaked his interest—mentioning his brother and the tragedy of his family then he wouldn't be late for work.

He just sat on the couch holding that stupid pink pillow, looking at him like he was pitifully helpless. It pissed him off _so_ much.

He had gotten by this far with the tactics. There was nothing wrong with him and how he conducted his life. Just because he stayed guarded didn't mean he had a defect.

Lifting his paper cup of black coffee to briefly sip, a snap of his elbow and his coffee crashed to the sidewalk. Sasuke halted staring at the scalding hot drink leaking from the opening, his eyes watching the plastic top rotate on the circular edge before falling flat.

Gray eyes flashing red, his fists tightly united shaking with a puddle of rage, and his scowl resembling the face of a devil's minion—someone who had shaken hands with him, agreed with his sinful, traitorous morals. For all Sasuke knew, he might have descended from hell. It would explain all the awful things he had done in the past and the horrible thing he was about to do now.

"Hey asshole, you made me drop my fucking coffee." Sasuke hissed, roughly forcing the man's shoulder around to face him.

The black haired bared his teeth. "Get the fuck off me, prick. It's not my problem you have _butter_ fingers—"

With a monstrous growl, Sasuke cracked his fist into his nose bone, sending him to the hard concrete with a thud.

"It just became your **fucking** problem!" Sasuke snarled, feeling a set of hands cage him from attacking the man further.

Holding his broken nose, the man crawled from Sasuke wishing he had held his tongue.

The bystanders gasped and female voices jarringly whispered at the small pond of blood at the offending feet. The dark slick liquid coated his protective hands. His petrified brown spheres almost incited Sasuke to do more damage. He lurched forward, frightening the crowd further, the two women and two men trying to restrict his 6'4" body from continuously assaulting the man to his satisfaction.

That disrespectful _fuck._

"Calm down," A man breathed into his ear, "I suggest you leave before the police get here."

Sasuke glimpsed out of the corner of his eyes at the populations' perturbed expressions and he prickled.

He did as he was advised, leaving the scene of _his_ crime.

…

He was standing here again.

But this time with repentance.

Standing here… It made him feel indirectly dependent on this idiot in some way.

Sasuke stared at the number '702' with a vengeance, wishing he didn't feel foolish standing in front of _his _door.

It had been a week since the incident in front of the international post office at Penn station. He molded everything over in his head. He relived each vicious second and found that he was ashamed of himself… He went batshit crazy and broke a man's nose… over a cup of coffee.

When he thought about it, was childish—elementary. Normal people didn't attack someone over coffee, especially when they had somewhere to go, work to do. There was no telling what he would have done to the lacerated man if those people didn't hold him back. He would probably been short of killing the man if no one had been there to stop him.

It was all an accident but he was still ready to seriously injure him over it. It wasn't worth it and he knew that.

"I want to help you and I'm _not _taking _no_ for an answer," Sasuke vividly remembered the solid voice predicating to him—engrained in his memory.

He didn't want to be this way anymore. Normality. He wanted to be normal too… And normal people didn't behave this way.

Therapy, he had tried all different types. Interactive. Hypnotization. Group. None of them helped. Even though they were friendly and supportive, it was still unreliably impersonal. They were getting a paycheck to dig into his brain and find out what makes him tick. They haven't experienced loss on the scale he did, and they never would. They were just a nameless face with a note pad and a disjointed, drone voice that insincerely asked him the complexity of his 'issues.'

They weren't real people. They were just an occupation.

So he quit. Taping himself together, he tried to pick up where he left off, patches and all.

Sasuke looked at the metal numbers, longingly.

Maybe Naruto could be glue.

Superglue.

In a flurry, and a loud clatter and a swing of the door, a cry rang out, "I'm gonna be late!"

His mad dash was intercepted by Sasuke standing in the doorway, losing his footing trying to drag his messenger bag from the floor, Naruto tripped into Sasuke's arms that instinctively knew how to catch him.

Wild blueberry eyes blinked twice, and his nose stud twinkled. "Sasuke?" He squeaked.

The pale hands graced the placid leather; his fingertips explored the feel of his soft skin through the arms of his jacket.

Naruto inhaled softly, savoring the adoring touches, appreciating Sasuke wasn't distributing pain to him this time around but just a hint of hesitation.

Sasuke closely inspected Naruto's face for the first time _ever_ and he was _flabbergasted_. The bridge of his small, straight nose led into the rapturous manner in which his seemingly soft lips quivered open—and those eyes—rimmed by a profound indigo, the fascinating cyan eyes yanked Sasuke's skeleton through his skin.

Their hearts pumped in a coinciding rapidity, waiting for one to take the lead. Feeling pressured, by his own biting silence, Sasuke opened his mouth. "I want… your help. I…" Sasuke's thumbs massaged the arms in an almost caring fashion.

"Don't want to do this, anymore," Sasuke admitted with a gulp.

Not criticizing or mentioning his past mishaps, Naruto understandingly nodded, feeling the large hands slip away.

Sasuke watched his face pull into a forgiving smile and it almost Sasuke feel bad for plowing through all the information he could about his current life. _Almost_.

"Can you come this afternoon?"

And Alliopatheia has begun (:

You feed Miranda and she will feed you. If you don't, she won't either…

Thanks for reading ;D –sexy wink—

*TheSnowIsNotBeautiful|


End file.
